The present invention concerns a method for mounting an oil sump on an assembly of an internal combustion engine, with a crankcase and flywheel housing attached thereto, and an arrangement of an oil sump on an assembly formed by a crankcase and a flywheel housing.
In internal combustion engines of massive self-supporting construction, for example for commercial vehicles such as, e.g., agricultural tractors, the individual components—principally the crankcase, the flywheel housing and the oil sump—are relatively heavy and consequently difficult to handle during series installation but also during repairs. For example, when attaching the oil sump to the assembly of crankcase and flywheel housing, particular care must be paid to the mutually adjacent sealing surfaces running in two parting planes oriented substantially vertically to each other (these surfaces may be flat seals, adhesive beads etc.), wherein in particular damage or displacement can occur due to the flange connections being joined while out of parallel or tilted. It must also be ensured that the mutually adjacent flange faces lie in precise alignment in order to exclude leakages with process-reliability.